


Black ink

by Tillerino



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, theres some blood and animal death but its canon stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillerino/pseuds/Tillerino
Summary: Hanasaki meets his possible soulmate under unusual conditions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate AU where the first thing your soulmate says is tattooed on you
> 
> this took me an hour and i didnt really edit it much afterwards
> 
> based off some [cute art](http://yuunchan.tumblr.com/post/157825397558/)

At a very young age, Hanasaki learned why the words on his arm was there.

“It’s the first thing your soulmate tells you,” one classmate had explained in a matter-of-fact way, showing off his own words on his wrist; a scrawl of black ink. “It’s like a tattoo you get when you're born.”

“Mine asks if I wanna be friends with them,” a girl in pigtails piped up. “What does yours say, Hana?”

Said boy, scared of his classmates' possible reactions at the time, only said he didn't remember, but the words would nag at the back of his mind for years to come.

 _Stay away_. This wouldn't bode well.

Well, he wouldn’t let himself be bothered by the others. His was special, maybe even unique, and he wouldn't hide the tattoo now.

* * *

 

The room was _expansive_ , with pillars and wide, red felt stairs leading to an old, unrecognizable statue and a pair of open windows behind faded crimson curtains. He forgets the barking dog temporarily in favor of observing the person underneath a mass of black, curled between the wall and the statue.

Hanasaki felt he should speak, and so he does. “Hi there.” He said, rather awkwardly, but he hoped he sounded friendly enough.

“Stay away!” The boy said in return, trying to move back even further and looking at Hanasaki with absolute _fear_ with cranberry red eyes.

Hanasaki froze, the possibility that the red-eyed boy could be his soulmate coming to mind almost instantly, but he brought himself back to the current situation instead; questions can wait.

“Okay, okay,” he said, raising his hands defensively. “I’ll leave after I catch the dog.”

The dog ran as soon as he finished his sentence and lept at the terrified boy-

Only to be cut into by an incredible force. Blood splattered on an invisible barrier and the body is blown back by the force. The blood on said barrier flowed down, leaving no trace behind, and the boy looked ready to cry.

Hanasaki’s awestruck.

“I told you to stay away,” the boy said, his voice brittle. He stood slowly and took in a shaky breath. His jacket shifted with the movement, and Hanasaki caught a glimpse of black writing- two small words on the junction where neck met torso. He can't quite read from the distance.

“I did nothing wrong!” The boy shouts, breaking Hanasaki from his trance. Before he can react, the boy turned and ran, leaping from the window as Hanasaki called and ran to him.

He looked out of the window, fearing the worse for his possible soulmate, but he managed to catch the sight of him running away and he smiled.

He’ll have to be prepared next time.

* * *

 

Hanasaki came back to the room at sunset and saw the sight of the boy dropping Daisies on the smear of blood where the dog was.

“You’re sadder about it more than anyone else, aren't you?” He asked, much closer to the boy in hopes of seeing that tattoo. Said boy doesn’t reply, but only glanced back before running to the same window.

“Hey wait!” Hanasaki called after him. He doesn't have to steel himself before jumping out of the window after him.

He’s going to see that tattoo, he decided, and hopefully learn about this unheard ability.

**Author's Note:**

> brogle


End file.
